memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Jackson
Terry Jackson is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in and . More recently he worked as a stunt double and as second unit stunt coordinator on J.J. Abrams' . In Jackson earned a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture as part of the Star Trek stunt crew. The same year he received a Taurus World Stunt Award nomination in the category Best Stunt Coordination and/or 2nd Unit Direction, shared with stunt coordinator Joey Box. Jackson has doubled for stars such as , , , , , , , Lloyd Bridges, , , , , , , , , and , and was a regular stunt double for in Hooperman (1988-1989), in Get a Life (1990-1992), Corbin Bernsen in L.A. Law (1990-1993, co-starring Larry Drake and Diana Muldaur), Joe Lando in Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1994-1998, with Erika Flores, Chad Allen, Frank Collison, Helene Udy, Barbara Babcock, Gail Strickland, and Nick Ramus), in Soldiers of Fortune Inc. (1998, co-starring Mark Sheppard and Melinda Clarke), and Eric Martsolf in Passions (2002-2006). He also worked as personal stunt double for in most of his films between 1994 and 2001. Among his extensive stunt resume are films such as Red Dawn (1984), Back to the Future (1985, with Christopher Lloyd), Cobra (1986), Invaders from Mars (1986, with Louise Fletcher and Eric Pierpoint), Dragnet (1987, with Christopher Plummer), Cherry 2000 (1987), Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988, with Christopher Lloyd), Alien Nation (1988, with Leslie Bevis, Brian Thompson, Jeff Kober, and Tom Morga), License to Kill (1989), Glory (1989), RoboCop 2 (1990, with Peter Weller, Gabriel Damon, John Glover, and Mark Rolston), The Rookie (1990), Eve of Destruction (1991, with Tim Russ), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), Hot Shots! (1991), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Under Siege (1992, with Colm Meaney), Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993), RoboCop 3 (1993), Pulp Fiction (1994), Money Train (1995), Twelve Monkeys (1995), Anaconda (1997), The Fifth Element (1997), Titanic (1997, with David Warner, Michael Ensign, Jenette Goldstein, and Tricia O'Neil), Mercury Rising (1998), Armageddon (1998), The Sixth Sense (1999), Magnolia (1999), Unbreakable (2000), Spider-Man (2002, with Kirsten Dunst), Enough (2002), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, with Kristanna Loken), The Aviator (2004), Batman Begins (2005), Mission: Impossible III (2006), Live Free or Die Hard (2007), I am Legend (2007, with Salli Elise Richardson), and Get Smart (set for 2008, with The Rock). Jackson has also performed stunts in television series such as Amazing Stories (1985), Sledge Hammer (1986), Ohara (1987), Dynasty (1984-1988, with Joan Collins), Hunter (1984-1988), WIOU, Cheers (with Kirstie Alley), Matlock (1988-1992), Space Rangers (1993, with Marjorie Monaghan, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, and Clint Howard), Quantum Leap (1993, with Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, and Carolyn Seymour), seaQuest DSV (1993, with Stephanie Beacham and Marco Sanchez), Viper (1994), Baywatch (1990-1994), JAG (1996, with Stephen McHattie), ER (1996-1997), ''Babylon 5'' (1997, with Bill Mumy, Patricia Tallman, J. Patrick McCormack, Marjorie Monaghan, and Carolyn Seymour), V.I.P. (1998-1999), ''The X-Files'' (2001, with Jeff Austin and stunts by Shauna Duggins), and Alias (2001-2005, created by J.J. Abrams). External link * Category:Stunt department Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image es:Terry Jackson